Alexander London
BLACKMAIL Lex London (not to be confused with a porn star, despite the name) is a little lying bastard, born in the depths of Hell, who manipulates hot men into giving him what he wants. Basic Stats Full Name: Alexander London Lavoisier-Byrne Aliases and Nicknames: Lex, Alex (by his mom), Lexie/Lexy, Sexy Lexy Gender: Male Ethnicity: Hapa; generic Euroblend (French, English, Irish, Scots, etc.) and Korean Blood Type: A Age: 22 Birthdate: 22 October Libra-Scorpio Birthplace: Busan, South Korea Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: English, conversational Korean Occupation: Uni student (Astronomy major) Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6"/168cm WEIGHT: 127lb/57.5kg Body: Willowy and looks taller than he actually is thanks to that slimness, though by no means does he look anything but small. His body holds little definition and he is more curved than he is angular. He has a small waist that emphasizes his hips, making them look somewhat bigger than they are. Fairly boyish in shape overall, but next to more built men he would easily be considered androgynous or even feminine. The type of clothes he wears definitely emphasize his feminine features. Has a girly butt, on the larger side. He can't stand it. Hair: Dark, practically black. Thick and abundant. Down to his shoulders, and naturally wavy; it's even longer when flat ironed out. Grows faster than average. He has a bad habit of hacking at it himself when he's bored or fed up with it. Body hair is practically non-existent for him. Shaves his legs and pits and prefers a smooth face. He has trouble growing anything on his face even if he wanted to. Eyes: On the darker side of brown, practically black. Wide set and narrow, hooded with a small lid. Eyebrows are left alone for the most part (he might pluck strays) but have a natural good shape and sharp arch. Skin: Light to medium, warm (yellow/brown) undertone. Healthy and possesses a dewy quality. Has a few beauty marks but mostly on his arms, with fainter ones on his face and elsewhere. He has a couple of scar sets from being bitten by dogs: on his left forearm, and on his upper lip and chin. Had fairly bad acne as a teenager and still has a few minor scars from that, but for the most part his skin is clear and any breakouts he has are minor. Voice: Airy and light, with a boyish rasp to it. His accent is fairly refined (as he learned proper English in a British-run school at a later age) and can come off as snobbish and upper class, despite his upbringing. He clearly articulates his words and has a magnetic, sometimes lyrical quality when he speaks. Volume-wise, he's pretty quiet. He laughs a little loudly, though. Clothing: ''' Wears lots of black. His favorite item is a wool peacoat, double breasted with gold-plated buttons. If he wears color it's usually shades of green (especially hunter green), and more rarely, violet. He loves scarves. Skinny jeans, baggy sweaters and long-sleeved shirts, or slim fit tees. Boots are his go-to shoes. He wears a few rings on his fingers (one on his left thumb is an ouroboros) and has a tongue piercing. His ears aren't pierced but he wears cuffs sometimes. His favorite necklace pendant is an inverted pentagram with Baphomet on it. '''Additional: Tends to keep long nails, adding to a generally femme look. He thinks his nose is too big and sometimes dreams about getting cosmetic surgery to fix it. Personal Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Drawing, internet, Tumblr, Reddit, film, photography, the occult and magic, demons, mythology, fashion, astronomy, stargazing, porn, anime (his favorite is Black Butler), people watching, naps Other Likes: Control, winning, competition, dark humor, cat videos Dislikes: Being touched, kisses (on the mouth), meat, uneducated hicks, drunks, living in poor conditions, card games, babies and children, hospitals, little dogs, heat, summer, Christmas, scruffy guys, buff dudes, being wet Fears: Violent death, torture, big dogs and wolves, putting his trust in others, being taken advantage of, being kidnapped Disgusts: People who don't bathe, body hair, sex (but likes porn wat), farm life, bugs, worms, spiders, pregnancy, infected wounds, public restrooms Sexual: Gray-homosexual. Refuses to bottom; finds it demeaning. Color: Green, Black, Gold Food and Drink: Chocolate (especially dark), cherry cordials, salted caramel, rice, sweet potato fries and chips, mushrooms, girly cocktails, peaches, pears, apples, grapes, potatoes, bread and cheese, flan, fruit pie, green beans, hummus, veggies, basically everything vegetarian but he's not a big eater, sushi too when it comes to fish Animal: Cats, snakes, hyenas, bunnies Music: Varies; mainly hipster shit and K-pop. IAMX, Cut Copy, Neon Indian, M83, Empire of the Sun, Foster the People, EXO, SHINee, BIGBANG Season: Autumn Fragrance: Sandalwood and jasmine Clothing: Black, scarves, boots, metal detailing, cutesy Korean shit Underwear: Boyshorts Place: The internet Book: Anything interesting, photography coffee table books Movie: Horror and thriller, arthouse films, martial arts and kung-fu, action, adventure Subject: Science, History, Art Sport: Martial arts, fencing, running (if that counts) Lucky Number: 9 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INTP Political Views: Liberal Religious Views: Besides his dabbling in Satanism (are you surprised), none Hogwarts House: Slytherin Character Strengths: Intelligent, adaptable, articulate, charming, independent, strong willed, ambitious when he's interested enough, socially competent despite his distaste for society, outwardly cool headed under stress (though he internalizes it and wrecks his body as a result) Weaknesses: Superficial, self-centered, blunt/no filter, critical, melodramatic, controlling (perfectionist), manipulative and lies if it benefits him, lazy when he doesn't have any interest in a subject, vengeful, holds grudges (gets mad and even), harder than average time trusting others, insecure about his looks and body Motivation: Self-preservation and the pursuit of amusement, no matter the cost. Health *Anxiety *Depression * Gastrointestinal sensitivity (triggered by stress and certain foods, hence his vegetarianism/pescetarianism) * Lactose intolerant * Mild asthma Background The accidental child of an Englishman and a poor Korean girl from Busan, Lex was brought up in a broken home. While his mom took care of him, his father decided to call it quits and filed for divorce, going back to the UK without any intention of contacting his ex or his son ever again. Lex was six. When Lex was ten, he, his mom, and his aunt moved to California. Lex's aunt and his mom raised him closely until he was old enough to be on his own. As a result, he's withdrawn and prefers the company of his cat to the company of other people. His aunt moved back to Korea, leaving her sister and Lex behind, but she still helps them out to this day. Most of Lex's clothes are gifts from his aunt. When Lex is at home he and his mom speak to each other mainly in Korean but Lex has a tendency to answer her in English; since leaving Korea, his Korean has gotten a ton worse (but he gets by all right in conversations anyway). Relationships Lovers *Nikolai Antonov: professor and major adviser. Totally not Lex's type. But he's blackmailing him with sex vids so he can pass all his classes. lol. Friends *Silas Harlow: BFF and classmate. Totally Lex's type. But it's so not like that, ok? Family * Ian Lavoisier-Byrne: Dad. Went back to the UK when Lex was six and never contacted Lex again. Was kind of a shit the first six years anyway. Good riddance. * Yujin "Jenny" Park: Mom. Scraping by thanks to trying to put her son through college. Her English could be better (she's Korean), working made nursing school take a while, but she managed. Recently got an all right job being a nurse at the clinic behind their apartment complex. * Aunt: mom's sister. Took care of Lex and babysat while his mom worked nights and went to school. Kind of like a second mom to him. Pets *Pietro: Siberian cat. Four years old. Fluffy. Lazy. Total asshole just like his owner. Gray-brown fur with white muzzle and socks. No pets allowed at their apartment complex but Lex gives zero fucks. Housing and Transportation Housing: Lives in a cramped 2-bedroom apartment with his mom. Not the best neighborhood, either. His room is a complete disaster zone, with clothes piled on the floor and bed. His bed is basically a mattress on top of a boxspring. A dumb cat is always lurking somewhere within. He keeps the window covered with a black blanket (fancy). His desk is about the only thing that looks nearly in order, save for the pile of sketchbooks on it. His laptop is in pristine condition, however. On the walls he has an eccentric collection of occult pictures mixed in with mini posters of Korean boy bands (if there was any doubt about his sexuality), as well as some anime posters and cards. Transportation: He drives a black 1988 Honda Accord. It's on its last legs. Wheels? Additional Info and Trivia * Was bitten badly by dogs not once but twice. Wary around them. Prefers the company of cats. * Vegetarian or pescetarian. * Doesn't like kissing on the mouth. Finds it too intimate and he doesn't think anyone is deserving of his intimacy. * Also sex-avoidant and grey-ace. Again, he finds it too intimate. * Dropped his legal surname because it's his dad's and fuck that guy. * He doesn't think he's very attractive and would rate himself a 4 or 5. Has been insecure about his body and his looks since middle school, when he was extremely underweight and had bad acne. He's slowly beginning to open up and look at himself in a better light, though. Slowly. * Has kind of a huge crush on Silas even though he knows nothing would ever come of it, and he's okay with that. He doesn't agonize over it and in the end, prefers to be best friends. Likes basically everything about him. The way he looks, the way he dresses, his interests, everything. Completely one hundred percent Lex's type. Related Profiles * Alexander Antonov * Alexander Starweaver Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Uke Category:Libra Category:Master Character Pages Category:Scorpio